Panduan Mengurus Bayi
by SinairuNayu
Summary: Hinata yang baru sampai ke ruang Hokage di kejutkan dengan Naruto yang sedang membaca buku. Summary Failed. RnR?


"AAARRRRGGHHH~~~ DI MANA DOKUMEN ITU KULETAKKAN~"

Teriakan frustasi menggelegar di sebuah ruangan yang disebut dengan ruang kerja Hokage. Saking menggelegarnya, beberapa warga mendengar dengan jelas teriakan frustasi itu. Beberapa diantaranya hanya cekikikan, karena mereka mengetahui bahwa sang Hokage lupa meletakkan dokumen pentingnya.

Lagi.

Panduan Mengurus Bayi

.

NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki

.

Disclaimer : Jika Masashi-jisan telah pensiun, Naruto milik saya *digorok*

.

Genre : Family and Romance (maybe)

.

Rate : K+ or T?

.

Pairing : NaruHina

.

Warning : Oneshoot, Setting Cannon, OOC (maybe), Typo's.

A/N : Ini fic Oneshoot pertama saya... hehehe... moga-moga aja terhibur... Happy reading minna-san... \\(^o^)/

Siang di Konoha no Sato memang sangat indah. Sang mentari bersinar dengan teriknya. Menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dialah sang raja siang. Langit biru pun nampak bersih dari kapas-kapas awan yang biasanya menghiasi.

Di sebuah jalan menuju bangunan tertinggi di Konoha, terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik nan manis yang berjalan dengan anggunnya. Jika ditilik lagi, usia wanita bermahkotakan indigo itu berkisar 21-22 tahun.

Wanita itu nampak membawa kotak bento yang ia tenteng dengan kedua tangannya. Setiap orang yang melewati wanita itu, selalu dihadiahi senyuman lembut dari sang istri Hokage tersebut.

Yap, wanita indigo itu adalah istri sang Nanadaime Hokage, Hyuuga Hinata yang telah berganti menjadi, Uzumaki Hinata.

Dan pastinya, jika dihubungkan antara jalan menuju bangunan tertinggi di Konoha, juga bento yang ia bawa, bisa disimpulkan ia akan mengantar makan siang sang suami a.k.a Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata terus berjalan dan berjalan. Sebenarnya, bisa saja sih ia melompati atap-atap itu untuk mempersingkat waktunya. Tapi, ia tidak mau terkena teguran sang suami akibat melakukan hal yang berbahaya untuk kandungannya. Yup, Hinata sedang mengandung saat ini. meskipun baru 2 bulan dan tergolong rentan, tidak menutupi semangatnya untuk mengantarkan makanan siang sang suami.

Tap

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Di depan pintu ruang kerja sang Hokage. Diketuknya pintu itu. Namun, setelah setengah menit kemudian masih tidak ada tanda panggilan 'masuk' yang biasa diucapkan sang Hokage.

Tok Tok Tok

Tiga kali ketukan yang lumayan keras dari yang pertama pun tidak membuahkan hasil. Hinata pun merasa khawatir. Apa suaminya sedang keluar sebentar? Atau mungkin, suaminya mengalami kelaparan yang sangat akut sampai pingsan? Oh tidak! Hinata jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak penting.

Setelah dua menit mengetuk pintu tanpa jawaban sama sekali. Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja. Toh, ini ruang kerja suaminya, dan ia pun sudah mengetuk berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Cklek

Hinata pun membuka pintu dengan perlahan, takut-takut Naruto akan terbangun jikalau misalnya ia tertidur, itulah yang Hinata simpulkan setelah pikiran ngaconya tadi.

"Naruto-kun?"

Panggilan lembut dari Hinata hanya dijawab kesunyian. Hinata pun memperlebar ruang lingkup pandangannya dan ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku.

Matte!

Buku?

Serius!?

NARUTO MEMBACA BUKU?

Suaminya yang menganggap buku yang paling asyik hanya manga MEMBACA BUKU SELAIN MANGA?

'Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun?' Inner Hinata sambil memulihkan dirinya setelah sweatdrop mendadak.

"Naruto-kun!" Seruan Hinata kali ini pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan langsung menatap Hinata dengan mata terbelalak. Mungkin ia terkejut mendapati Hinata telah berada di ruangannya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan... se-sejak kapan kau di-di sini?" Ucap Naruto dengan tergagap. Layaknya anak kecil yang ketahuan mengambil kue diam-diam di atas meja.

"Umm, baru saja, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata lembut dan mulai mendekati Naruto.

"Ano, itu buku apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk buku bersampul Hijau dengan gambar bayi yang berada di pojok atas kiri.

"E-eh?"

Naruto pun memperhatikan sampul buku yang ia baca sejak tadi. Dengan wajah tak yakin, sang Hokage mencoba tersenyum lebar, namun yang terlihat di mata Hinata adalah senyum canggung yang amat sangat ragu.

"Emmm… Ini... Ini buku panduan mengurus bayi, Hi-Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun sedikit terkejut. Tapi, melembut tiga detik kemudian.

'Ternyata Naruto-kun ingin sekali mengurus bayi, ya. Padahal masih 7 bulan lagi.' inner Hinata sambil terkikik. Naruto yang mendengar kikikan Hinata pun hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Kok ketawa? Me-memangnya salah ya?" Tanya Naruto salting. Hinata yang medengarnya pun merasa, suaminya merasa bersalah. Tidak! Naruto tidak salah. ia hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau ia bisa menjadi ayah yang baik saat anak mereka lahir nanti. Itu tidak salah. Malah sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab bukan?

"Tidak kok, Naruto-kun. Tidak salah. Itu tandanya, Naruto-kun ingin belajar menjadi ayah yang baik dan, aku sangat senang." Jelas Hinata dkemudian tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang membuat Naruto menjadi tenang.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun sekarang makan siang dulu?" Tawar Hinata sambil mengangkat kotak bento dengan kedua tangannya.

"Umm!" Jawab Naruto dengan anggukan antusias. Naruto pun meletakkan buku yang ia baca –setelah ditandai– dan langsung berdiri dari kursi. Ia pun menuntun Hinata berjalan ke sofa yang berada di sisi kanan meja Hokage.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk. Hinata membuka kotak bento berukuran jumbo dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto terus menatap kegiatan Hinata yang membuka kotak bento lalu memisahkan sumpit yang masih menempel satu dengan lainnya.

"Ini sumpitnya, Naruto-kun." Hinata memberikan sumpit yang tadi telah ia pisahkan pada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto hanya menatap sumpit itu lalu menatap Hinata.

Sumpit. Hinata. Sumpit. Hinata. Dan begitu seterusnya, sampai Hinata menyadari apa yang suaminya itu inginkan.

Hinata menarik kembali sumpit untuk Naruto dan menggapit nasi kemudian ia arahkan ke mulut Naruto.

"Aaa~"

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan memakan nasi tersebut dan dilanjutkan dengan lauk pauk yang lainnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk kegiatan 'Menyuapi Sang Hokage Makan Siang' –sesekali Naruto juga memaksa Hinata untuk makan–, Hinata pun mengeluarkan kalimat yang ia ingin ucapkan sedari tadi.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, bagaimana bisa kau kepikiran untuk membaca buku panduan mengurus bayi itu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto intens. Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu pun gugup seketika. Setelah biasa meredakan kegugupannya, ia pun kembali berbicara.

"Si Teme itu, menyarankanku untuk membaca buku panduan mengurus bayi, agar aku kelak mudah dalam mengurusnya. Cih, masa dia bilang kalau aku bisa saja membuat bayi kita nanti luka-luka karna tidak becus mengurusnya. Dan parahnya lagi, dia juga mengatakan..."

Dan terjadilah penjelasan panjang lebar yang berasal dari Naruto. Bahkan, Hinata sampai terkikik saat Naruto mempraktekkan aksi gulatnya dengan Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto selesai menceritakan kisahnya pagi tadi, Hinata berjalan menuju meja kerja Naruto dan mengambil buku yang Naruto baca. Setelah mengambilnya, ia kembali duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang kelakuan istrinya yang sedang dilanda penasaran tinggi. Ia mengetahui itu, dari sorot mata yang Hinata pancarkan. Sorot mata bersinar-sinar layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan pengetahuan baru.

Hinata pun membuka dan membaca lembar demi lembar. Naruto juga mengikutkan diri membaca kembali dari awal. Naruto juga mengawasi ekspresi Hinata dari ekor matanya. Kadang ekspresi yang Hinata keluarkan berseri-seri, kadang juga seperti orang yang ketakutan.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan Hinata terkikik kecil yang tak dapat Hinata dengar saking kecilnya. Naruto tahu kenapa Hinata mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menunjukkan rasa takut itu.

Itu di karenakan, Hinata membaca satu paragraf yang membuatnya khawatir. Isinya paragraf itu, 'Bila anak terserang demam harap segera di bawa ke dokter agar dapat segera ditangani. Apabila tidak segera ditangani, anak dapat colaps dan akan membahayakan nyawa sang anak.' Begitulah isinya.

Slap... Slap... Slap...

Lembar perlembar pun dibuka dan dibaca. Karena buku tersebut termasuk tipis, jadi hanya memerlukan waktu sejam lebih untuk membacanya. Hinata yang telah puas membaca, meletakkan buku itu di atas meja dekat kotak bento yang kosong.

Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dan ia pun terkejut melihat sang suami tertidur dengan dengkuran halusnya. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya dan mengecup dahi sang suami yang terlelap.

Hinata menuntun kepala Naruto agar dapat tertidur di pahanya. Setelah berhasil melakukannya ia menyisiri rambut pirang sang suami, dengan lembut.

Ia juga ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul Naruto yang telah terbuai oleh mimpi.

"Oyasumi, Naruto-kun."

End

Hehehe… maaf pendek. Hanya segini saja yang saya pikirkan menurut Picture yang saya dapatkan, dan saya jadikan cover untuk Fiction ini. Ah ya, dan jika ada yang membaca Fic ini di FB, itu buatan saya. Jadi, ini murni karangan dari otak saya.

Demikian, mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak REVIEW.

Douzo…


End file.
